happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Veezara
Veezara is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Veezara, was born 10 years after the events of The Tyrant. He, is reunited with his long lost brother. Veezara, is a member of Requiem, a 'family' of dark assassins, who are experts or masters in stealth, killing, and some times magic. He wears clothing that looks like this. Veezara, wields the same lightsaber that was created and wield by Dengnai. However, the red crystal inside of Dengnai's sword was replaced with a new and fine red crystal in perfect condition, while, Dengnai's cracked crystal is in a special indestructible case that is only opened by a key, which is on display in Veezara's room in the sanctuary. Veezara, also wields, Ren's first sword, which was a red laser sword, however, Ren's first sword was replaced with the sword that Ren used up until his death. Which he wields both Dengnai and Ren's sword in combat. Veezara also wields a special modified blaster rifle, which nearly suppresses the sound and the flash. Veezara, also wields a double handed sword, that once belonged to Emperor Ondska, which Ondska was the first incarnation of Corvus. The sword is a black sword, has red carved transcripts on both sides of the blade, which the red transcript is in an ancient language of symbols. Which, are possibly magical transcripts, which the transcripts emit a red glow on the sword. The sword, is so powerful, that one hit with it can kill almost anyone, if not, then it can severely wound his opponents. The sword, can only be wielded by evil people, who have a connection to Corvus. If not, then the person holding the sword will become evil and go berserk until the sword is no longer in their possession. Veezara's brother Cortez, allows him to wield the sword due to his connection. But, Veezara only uses this sword in emergencies or when hes fighting a very large group. The sword is very long. The sword is 51 inches long, which is four feet, and has a long handle. The sword, is hungry for souls and can kill it's enemies easily and devour their sours, but the power of the sword requires magic, and lots of soul gems in order to maintain its power. However, it doesn't run out of power quickly, but, to fill it, the soul gem must be large. He has telekinesis choking only, but he uses his telekinetic abilities to help him be more sneaky. Personality Veezara, will go to every person who has performed the taboo of summoning a Requiem member. He will kill whoever the performer tells him to kill. Sometimes, he may deny, usually due to the leader of Requiem telling him to object it. He only goes if he is given the contract. Veezara, is somewhat cold blooded, but isn't sadistic. As, he would kill his opponents as quickly as possible. Veezara, cares about his brother Cortez. Despite the fact they rarely meet. Trivia * He is inspired by The Dark Brotherhood from Skyrim. He is named after one of the members, a argonian which is a lizard race, named Veezara. * His clothing is Shrouded Outfit. The color is the same and they have the same bloody hand symbol. And the outfit is exactly the same. * Requiem is latin for "Dark Brotherhood" Category:Evil Characters Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Articles in need of images Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Strong characters